Davion Bloodoath(On hiatus)
by Leragas Theevile
Summary: (A Dota 2 Fanfic) If you were a dragon what would you do? Pursue destruction or protect creation? Davion Bloodoath is one. And he seeks to protect the ones he love and destroy all things that could harm them.


**I'm back! Before you flame at me for making another story I would like to explain some things.**

 **My previous story "We Live by Honor" was meant to be a cornerstone for the four/five heroes, namely: Davion/Dragon Knight, Yurunero/Juggernaut, Sven/Rogue Knight, and Mortred/Phantom Assassin slash Rikimaru/Stealth Assassin.**

 **That was just a test drive, an appetizer, the prologue(sort of). This, this is the real deal, the meal, the... what rhymes with meal and deal... the epilogue(already!?)... nope that doesn't rhyme with meal and deal…**

 **How I will do things:**

 **-Every chapter that is a multiple of five will answer most questions asked in the previous chapters.**

 **-I will accept any suggestion from the reviews, ignore the flamers, and ponder over the critics. (Flames will be tolerated** if **I have been gone too long.)**

 **-Every random chapter I will put up a (sort of funny) disclaimer to remind everyone reading that I do not own Dota 2.**

 **-This story WILL be moved into the M section when I find a good spot for explicit stuff.**

 **-Lastly: review, PM, and correct me where I went wrong cause I strive to improve the way I write, you will not be ignored. I will try to answer any PM sent to me but usually answer them by Wednesday.**

"Normal speaking"

'Thoughts'

[Speaking mentally]

" **Spirit speaking"**

" _Chanting"_

-b-( **Disclaimer Notes** )-d-

 **I do not own or do I claim to own Dota 2.**

 **All copyrights go to its respective holders. Namely: Steam – Valve – Icefrog**

 **All I own is the plot twists and OCs. Heck, I don't even own this apartment… just renting it for the time being.**

-0-( **Dragon or Knight** )-0-

Since the Ancient War, many dragons have been disappearing through the years. Many think that the great reptiles have gone to another world, others say that they are hiding, while even less say that they have gone extinct. I would like to think that they are hiding so that would put me into the second group of people.

Oh, and to introduce myself. My name is Davion Bloodoath. Second son of Heathcliff Bloodoath. Wielder of the dragonslaying blade Wurmblade which was passed down through the line of Bloodoaths.

Although it was my older brother's right to inherit my father's will- at least the greater part- he passed away when I was eight. Slain by a dragon on a mission thirteen years ago.

I am now in the town of Misrule, hunting down a dragon. With my partner and girlfriend, Aurora Frostmourn, who is from the northern continent, Icewrack. Like me, she believes that dragons are still alive and hiding.

Misrule is known to be the nearest town to which a pack of wyverns live- no, wyverns are not dragons but look like them. Misrule is also known for its many dragon sightings and sculptures, and rumors has it that a dragon flew over the town a few days ago.

"Why does it have to be so~ hot? Why did it have to be in Misrule? Why not there in Icewrack where the summer is cool and the winter is not hot?" a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes that is hidden under the cloaks that prevents is from getting burns complains about the weather.

"There was a dragon sighting here last week. Chances of seeing it again are high. Plus, you are the one who wanted to come," I remind her.

Misrule, a town in the coolest part of the desert that it was named after, a desert that claims a third of the middle continent of the Realm. Only the crazy people or the people with very little need for water survive here. While the desert gave us a very warm welcome, it was a little too warm for comfort if you know what I'm saying.

"Where is everyone?" Aurora asks me as we walk through the empty streets. "It's already dusk, the start of their day, but where are they?" I think you need water since you are making rhymes already, but I agree with you.

"I do not know. Come, I see an inn," we both walk up to the wooden sign "Dessert Innside"- Aurora read it to me- and knock on the door beneath it. A short man opens the door.

"Come in," he says. The man looks like a Keen with a light cotton top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, shorts that are made of an elastic material, and an apron. "Now, what can I help you good folks with, hmm? We have ey plenty o' rooms. Would you like ey bed 'en breakfast? Or did you just come 'ere to see 'em sights 'round town?"

"Do you have a room with two single beds?" Aurora asks.

"Aye, we have 'em missy. That would be fifty gold pieces per night. Add twenty more den you could've three full meals," the Keen offers.

"Does the room have a bath?" Aurora asks.

"Nay, there is ey public bath 'round dat corner. There is also ey private bath two blocks two yer right. Ye need to pay, but pay worth it," the Keen rummages through his desk for the keys after Aurora pays. "'Ere we are, room 34. It's on the second floor on de third right turn."

Aurora accepts the keys then pulls me. "Wait, I just need to ask this fellow a few questions," I interject before she drags me up the stairs. She pouts a bit before complying.

I turn back to the Keen innkeeper. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Ye, are now."

"Good, where are the people around town? It is suspicious that there are no people in the streets this time of night, or day whichever do you prefer," I ask the Keen. The day is so hot in Misrule that the people sleep through it while they go through their lives at night so it is suspicious for the residents to not be around this time.

The Keen looks at me like have grown a second head then opens the door and peeks out before locking it. "Ye have come to 'ere, to Misrule, yet ye have not heard?"

"There is a dragon near here. Yes I have heard the rumors."

"Okay, there is ey delinkent 'ere that was able to tame ey desert wyvern. She use magic dat controls dem fire. Sure she beautiful, but not wid dat haughty attitude of 'ers. Anyways, she use 'er wyvern fire against demselves and tamed ey few. Now, she want to tame de dragon dat was flying around Misrule a few deys ago.

"We been praying for our lives ever since she left de village yesterday."

"Where is the dragon?" I ask excitedly. 'Finally, we have a lead on the dragon!' my mind goes into a dance of joy.

The Keen slams his small hands on the desk. "Are ye crazy man!? Are ye trying to get yerself killed!? The girl, I can understand her recklessness since she wants to be better dan 'er old man in the mystic arts and prove 'erself to 'im. But I cannot let a mere stranger, let alone mi guest go to see the doors of death just yet!"

"Then how much?" my father and mother taught me that gold can buy many things.

"Excuse me?"

"How much will you accept to give me the information?"

"I cann-"

Whatever refusal that he was saying disappears when I drop 6,400 gold pieces on him- not him exactly, but the table. "More?" I ask.

-0-( **Later** )-0-

"So the caves are somewhere here…" Aurora looks at the map that the innkeeper gave us while I assist her with the single torch that we have, since it is night. "You know," she says.

'No I don't.'

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are stupid or just acting stupid," Aurora speaks her mind while trudging through the sand. "I never would have though of bribing that shopkeeper with six-thousand, four-hundred gold pieces," she keeps talking while I inspect the rock formation for a hole that could be a cave.

"My mother usually brings me to the market before my brother died. Those experiences taught me a few tricks in the trade. I would have learned how to read if my father didn't teach me swordplay," I explain. I wave the torch around a rather large cave just for a bat to fly around.

"You don't talk much about your mother," Aurora observes while she turns the map around.

"Not much to talk about anyway. She died when I was fourteen," I start walking to another rock formation and ignore Aurora's gasp of surprise.

"Oh, Davion, sorry. I didn't know," she apologizes for something she doesn't know.

"It's fine don't worry. I already had my time to grieve. Anyway I didn't tell you either," I turn around to smile at her. She smiles back and we go back to searching for the dragon and girl. I chuckle lightly at the irony of a girl looking for the dragon and not vice versa.

We took a look inside a relatively big cave and I sniff the air. "It stinks," Aurora voices my first thoughts and I silently agree.

"This must be it. Get ready," I inform my companion. I brandish my broadsword, the Wurmblade, and unsling my buckler. Aurora also readies her spear and grips the single torch that we have.

We enter deeper into the cave and the smell of scorched metal gets stronger. If the girl went through here then there should be new boot-prints that aren't ours, that or she could fly. Which was practically impossible for a human.

We enter some sort of dome. The dome is easily the side of a castle. There are some glowing marks on the walls that look like letters which I don't recall seeing throughout my whole life although I couldn't read.

I could hear some sort of snoring, which was both good and bad. Good, because that could mean that the delinquent girl hasn't come here yet. Bad, because she might have already come here and got either eaten or roasted.

My attention shifts when I hear a sound which is akin to a groan. The "thing" that groaned was in the very middle of the cave. It looks like a reptile the size of a two-story house with greyish scales, a head that is triangular with horns that protrude out of the back of the it, two wings that could be the size of a keep's outer wall, and a long tail that was wrapped around its body like a cat would.

Its yellow eyes slowly open. The eyes that I was expecting were savage-like or angry that we sneaked up on it, instead its eyes were full of wisdom and looked comforting to say the least, but nevertheless I should keep my guard up.

It just closes its eyes again and continues to snore.

I am disappointed that the beast I have searched for in years is old. Based on the sheer size of the creature in front of me, I would say he is one of the "Great Dragons" my father used to tell me when I was a kid- since it is rare for dragons to reach the size of a two-story building when most of then could barely grow to the size of a building.

"Come on Aurora, there is no honor in slaying this old beast," I sheath my sword then turn around to exit the cave.

"B-but, you're just gonna leave when we finally found a dragon after months of searching?" Aurora interjects.

"Yes. Let us let it die in peace."

Aurora stares at me as if I am a new specimen. "I respect your wishes. But, what if we don't find another dragon?"

"I won't regret it."

"Wait," I hear a deep, mellow voice echo in the cave. Me and Aurora turn to the once-mighty behemoth sleeping on the sandy floor. It coughs before saying, "If you find no honor in killing me here? Then would you accept if you would kill me in a duel?"

Now I'm confused. "What would you gain from this?" When people or beings ask this, there is always, ALWAYS a catch.

"Not much. You would be the one in this bargain who gains," he lazily opens one yellow eye to look at us.

"Why?" I ask. "Why would you duel me even if you know that there is a very slim chance of your victory?"

The dragon doesn't even grimace at those words. The right of its mouth only curves upward to something what I would call a "draconic smirk". "It seems that I was right when I thought to myself that I could see potential in you," it yawns after it talks to itself. It starts to move its colossal body in the cave. "My name is Slyrak, you may know me as the 'Elder Dragon'. I challenge you into a duel to the death.," he gets up onto his hind-legs and roars.

If I knew that he would play this card, then I would have left immediately. I cannot walk away from this challenge, my honor as a man and a Bloodoath demands it. Sure, even when the only witnesses are me, the dying dragon, and Aurora who I know wouldn't speak a word of this. But still, rejecting a duel would eat at my consciousness no matter how hard I try to forget it.

'This damn snake!' I scream in my mind. He has forced my hand, my will, and my blade.

Aurora grips my arm. I look into her blue eyes and see her support in any decision I will make. Knowing that gives me more courage.

I sigh in defeat at this snake's challenge. "I guess my honor demands it," I could have sworn that he smirked. "My name is Davion Bloodoath, son of Heathcliff Bloodoath. I accept your duel, you damn snake!"

"It is written in my name after all," he points out.

I blink twice… 'Oh, "Sly"rak. Nice. Wait, not nice!'

I draw my sword. "Aurora, please stay away. I don't want you getting hurt," I say to her.

I take a stance with my sword at my side, shield forward. Slyrak also takes a "fighting stance", crouching low like a tiger circling his prey with his wings spread wide.

I could feel the tension thick in the air. Me and my opponent start circling each other. We search the other for any weakness, strength, and mistake that could cost the other's life. The tension gets even thicker and at an unknown agreement tells us to rush at the our respective opponent.

Slyrak pounces like a wild cat would do on prey all the while roaring. I slide under him and raise my sword, destroying the withered scales on his stomach. He bellows and breathes a white flame. I raise my shield to block the flame from hitting my body.

I underestimated the strength of the flame and it makes me fly to the end of the cave while it my left arm felt like hell and I could feel that it was severely burned. The moment I get up, I throw my shield on the ground since it was already a melted mess and couldn't save me from another blast like that which would lead to a slowing down of my movements.

He inhales and opens his maw to release a green liquid. I dodge it by barrel-rolling to the right, which was a mistake that cost me more fiery pain in my left arm.

I grit my teeth in pain and charge at the dragon. He inhales yet again. 'He has a two second delay when he inhales. He breathes out the flames after those two seconds,' I note down mentally and dodge a blue flame that… freezes the ground!?

He is finally within an arm's reach. A swing my blade at his heart, but I get swatted by his extremely long tail.

I grunt when I am sent flying across the room yet again.

"Gahh!" I cough out blood. I could feel a pain in my chest that would indicate that I have broken a few number of ribs.

I stab my sword into the ground and get up on my shaky legs. The pain came back three-fold and I am forced to my knees. My vision gets a little blurry and I vomit out more red fluid.

I use the breathing exercises that my father taught me to clear my head of the pain. I try to get back on my feet and feel a warm arm support me.

I hear a: "Here drink this." I obey the order and open my parched lips. I could feel the sweet liquid flow over my tongue and through my throat. I could hear some muttering and a warm aura cleansing my body.

In a few moments my body feels better. My burned arm that felt… well burned, got a little dull then better in those few moments.

"Better?" I could hear Aurora's voice beside me. I nod silently.

"What was that?"

"Oh, just some water and a healing spell I learned from a friend up north. Now, take down this dragon for me. Okay?" she says with a smile that could melt the permafrost up at Icewrack.

"With pleasure," I smile back at her.

"Hate to break this romantic moment, but me and you are still having a duel," Slyrak sneers.

If this was one of the things that the mages call "anime" then there would be several tick marks on my head.

Aurora touches my shoulder and calms me down. "Remember what you said to me: 'In a battle, do your best not to lose your head, literally and metaphorically'."

"I didn't know you were listening back then."

"I was."

"No, you weren't. You were busy listening to that barkeeper talking about the spirits and mana flow."

"I have two ears you know."

"Are both of you going to keep bickering like two baby dragons fighting over a piece of meat or a we going to continue this duel," Slyrak tries to draw our attention and is ignored.

"I don't think you could handle him on your own," she says.

"So, what are you proposing?" I raise one eyebrow. She blushes. 'What did I just say?' I am not sure why she is acting this way.

-0-( **Aurora's Mind** )-0-

'I-I-I'm not yet r-ready for a p-p-proposal yet.'

-0-( **Back to Reality** )-0-

Aurora calms down. "I-I'll support you," she stutters out.

I am about to object to the idea of fighting one on two but I get cut by the dragon. "Hmm, not a bad proposal," Aurora blushes at the dragon's choice of words, "I haven't fought a magic user in awhile and Bloodoath here can't defeat me by himself. If he accepts your proposal then I'll accept too."

Now that I think of it, I was only able to scratch him once in our short duel while Slyrak just toyed with me. 'Looks like I underestimated him…'

I sigh. "Fine Aurora, just please don't get hurt."

She beams at me.

"Looks like it is time for me to get serious," Slyrak talks to himself from the other end of the cave. "You lover birds ready?" he crouches low and opens his maw to reveal a yellow light.

I look to Aurora for confirmation and she nods.

I take a deep breath. I grip the Wurmblade with my two hands, the left one already healed. I push my front foot forward so that my knee bends an… estimate of 90 degrees… 'How do I know that!?'… and slide my left foot back making it straight.

Aurora readies herself beside me. She tears of her right sleeve and exposes a tattoo that I have seen several times already, the Frozen Sigil. She then unwraps her blue-tipped spear _slash_ staff.

"Ready!" I shout at our opponent.

He inhales and breathes out a yellow fire. Me and Aurora dodge opposite ways.

" _Ondo teion ochiru,"_ Aurora chants. The hot temperature suddenly drops to cold.

'Nice, now the flames will weaken.'

Slyrak isn't fazed by the cold and opens his maw wide. A blue tint comes out and a HUGE icicle comes out. 'He can breathe ice too!?'

I dodge the flying icicle and am now a few meters away from the dragon. I dodge the tail that tries to hit me.

After that things went fast.

Aurora casts a spell.

" _Dengentounyuu."_

I shout a battle cry.

"HAAAH!"

Slyrak smirks.

I pierce his heart.

"Gaah!"

Blood splatters over me.

I feel intense pain in my throat.

"I… win…"

Slyrak dies.

Aurora calls out my name.

"Davion!"

And I lose consciousness.

-₩-( **Unknown location** )-₩-

'I am dead…' I say to myself. I am drifting in utter nothingness that I couldn't even see color. I don't feel pain, I don't feel hunger, I don't feel time.

'I thought that I would feel so much pain in while dying. Looks like you would just feel… dull,' I smile emotionlessly at that thought. 'Sorry Aurora, I couldn't keep my promise…' I sigh, 'Well, at least she could find somebody smarter than me…' I find little comfort at that. It makes me even feel worse.

" **Hello, human** , **"** I hear a voice echo in this vast emptiness.

I search for the source. I "look" in all directions possible. "Where are you? Who are you? And where am I?" I shoot of my questions faster than the best archer can hit a bullseye a hundred yards away.

" **One at a time please. My name is Slyrak. We are in the outside of time, the Claszureme. In your imagination to be exact,"** the voice explains.

I grit my teeth at the remembrance of the dragon that I slew and vice versa. I instinctively reach for the Wurmblade. I grip its handle and swing it in all directions. "Come out and fight me!"

He seems to chuckle. **"Looks like you passed my expectations. Few people could make something as solid as that in a span of a few seconds,"** he starts talking to himself.

"What do you mean?"

" **What I mean is: You have a strong will. We are in the Claszureme a place where there is no such thing as space and time, only your imagination,"** he explains, or more accurately, tries to explain.

I keep a confused face.

I hear him sigh in exasperation. **"In short, it is very hard to make substances in here. Like the sword in your hand."**

'Hmm, now that you mention it... I don't feel the weight of my armor.' I look down, expecting to see my armor or at least my body but see nothingness again.

Although I do not swear often I say: "WHAT THE HELL?"

"' **What the hell' indeed,"** he says. He finally reveals himself. This wasn't what he looked like back in the cave. If he looked old and frail, he now looks like a young dragon of the tales that my father told me.

"How do you get a body!?"

" **I made it. The same way you made the sword in your hand. You could say I 'willed' myself a body. You could too since this is** _ **your**_ **imagination,"** he says while flexing his muscles.

"How do I do that?"

" **Since this is your imagination, you could imagine your body and put your consciousness inside that body of yours."**

-#-( **A few minutes later since the author is too lazy to write about the making of the body of Davion** )-#-

I stare at him, agape.

" **What are you staring at?"**

"The stories my father told me and the pictures he showed me, couldn't hold a torch to what I am seeing right now."

" **Well, you better close your mouth before a bird makes a nest in it."**

I close my mouth.

" **Let's get down to business,"** he says with a serious face. **"You are not dead."** 'Yeah I figured.' **"You and me bonded."**

"WHA~T!?" Just the thought of bonding with a dragon, a male nonetheless, bonded with me makes me puke.

" **Not in a sexual way."**

I sigh in relief.

" **In the spiritual way."**

"…"

"…"

"Oh, so you are in my body?"

" **Something like that."**

"…"

"…"

"Why?"

" **Come again?"**

"You heard me right," I point at him accusingly, "If we are now bonded in the soul, you should be able to hear my thoughts and me your thoughts. So just for clearing things up, 'Why did you commit suicide and bring me along with you?'"

"… **do you know about the 'Blood Route'?"**

"Yes, my father told me everything there is to know about dragons, wyverns, and everything in between. The Blood Route gives the one person the knowledge of the other when both people have an open wound and their blood merges together... Oh!"

" **Finally got the answer?"**

"Yes. Now my next question is: WHY THE FREAKING HELL DID YOU KILL ME!?"

" **Looks like you don't know ALL about dragons."**

"..."

" **When a human kills a dragon, they cou- no, WILL get the dragon's powers. If an evil man slays me and gets my power without the Blood Route, I couldn't stop him from using it for evil deeds. Same thing with the 'good' man, he will one day get corrupted by my power without my help to control them.**

" **Now you are asking, 'Why did you kill me?'. It is so that I could use Blood Route on you, get to meet you in this Claszureme, and complete the ritual so that I could fully 'move' into your body. Three drakes with one stone!"**

'Actually it is: "Three birds with one stone".'

" **You are a good man, Davion Bloodoath. You want to protect the helpless from the greedy and evil. You also do it with honor at your back. If there is anyone on this planet that deserves my powers, it would be you,"** he ends his speech by poking me in the chest where my heart should be.

Or so I thought. **"But I could feel doubts in you. You think that you couldn't measure up to your father and his father before him. You fear that if you get drunk up in power, you will lose yourself. Well, that is why I am here. To train you to become a 'proper' Dragon Knight."**

After his speech, I feel... ...I don't know how I feel. It is like a mixture of frustration, anxiety, fear, worry, doubt, and anger.

" **Now that is out of the way, we better see your girlfriend before she worries."**

I nod dumbly. 'I thought this place was out of space and time...'

-!-( **Reality** )-¡-

Aurora screamed, "Davion!"

Davion fell beside the newly killed dragon.

"Davion!" she reaches for the fallen man but gets pushed away by a sudden heat. The wound started to glow a faint yellow light. The wound on the chest of Slyrak glowed too, but is ignored by Aurora.

Davion's whole body glowed. Slyrak's body also glowed a yellow light. The heat in the room skyrocketed.

" _Hyouzan kakumau,"_ Aurora makes an ice shield around her to keep from moving away from her loved one and to help her get away from the heat. She scribbles some symbols on the floor to reinforce the shield.

The heat disappears as suddenly as it had arrived.

"Davion!"

She saw a single body on the burned floor, it looked human enough for Aurora to confirm that it was Davion and not the dragon. She rushed at the figure that was lying on the ground and hugs it.

-¥-( **Davion** )-¥-

"Ugh... Where am I?"

I wake up on my back, naked, with a woman weeping on my chest. I fully awaken and immediately recognize the blonde hair on my chest belongs to Aurora.

"I… thought I… lost you," she finally says while sniffling after a few moments of silence. "Your body… suddenly glowed… and then there was... I thought I lost you."

"Shh, I'm here now. I promised that I wouldn't leave you. Right?" I comfort her, when in truth I am comforting myself that I haven't died.

The runes that glow on the walls were the only illumination that covers us. She keeps weeping for awhile. I brush a few stray golden locks of her face and look into her eyes, her eyes that are as blue as the sky is.

"I love you," I say in a low voice. "I wouldn't leave you for anything."

"Mmm," she hums in satisfaction after she finally controls herself.

" **Sorry to interrupt you, but we really need to get you some clothes before somebody comes in,"** a voice that sounds like Slyrak's calls out of nowhere.

Aurora draws her spear again and prepares attack and I put on a confused face.

" **Look at your left wrist,"** he says.

I obey and see some red runes on my left wrist. They have a jagged writing and have sharp ends. "Dragon Knight," I read it.

Aurora stares at me like I have grown a second head. "What?"

"It says here 'Dragon Knight'," I read it again, confused myself.

" **I did send all my knowledge through the Blood Route. You should be able to read languages that are extinct and know spells that the present Grand Magus himself doesn't. Congratulations Davion Bloodoath, you are no longer a normal human, but a Dragon Knight,"** Slyrak says from the runes.

Aurora looks at me curiously, expecting an answer.

"I'll tell you later," I sigh. "For now, how do I get some clothes?"

" **Dragons have an ability called 'Dragonification'. It lets us transform a part or a whole of our body into human and vice versa. You should be able to summon your dragon scales if you will it."**

"Meaning?" I ask.

" **You get scale dragon armor."**

-b-( **Important stuff in this chapter** )-d-

 **《** **Realm** **》** – The continent where our story takes place. It is the biggest of the several continents on the planet of Ancient.

 **《** **Misrule** **》** – A small town in the huge desert of the Desrt of Misrule. It is an important landmark for tourists, mainly fossil fanatics, adventurers, and wannabe dragonslayers.

 **《** **Davion Bloodoath** **》** – Our male protagonist in this story. He is the second son of Heathcliff Bloodoath. Due to the death of his elder brother, he inherited the inheritance of said brother. His mother passed away when he was fourteen and his father died when he turned twenty-one. He is now the last of the Bloodoaths with no immediate relatives.

 **Description** – Tall, well-muscled, short brown hair that is usually combed backwards with a few stray locks, and brown eyes.

 **Personality** – Brave, honorable, hates dishonor, hates dishonorable people, hates anything that is related to dishonor, and not very smart.

 **《** **Aurora Frostmourn** **》** – Our heroine who will accompany our hero in this story. She comes from a town in Icewrack. She knows how to read and learned magic from a friend of hers in Icewrack. She joined Davion when he tripped on her while fighting off bandits and has been with him ever since.

 **Description** – A few inches shorter than Davion, pale skin, wavy blonde hair that goes to reaches halfway down her back, and blue eyes.

 **Personality** – Shy around new people, kind, supportive(especially to Davion), loves kids and bears, hates fish and anything else that is slimy.

 **《** **Slyrak / The Elder Dragon** **》** – A thousand-year-old dragon that participated in the "Ancient War" that stretched all across Realm. He is one of the few "Pure-blood" dragons left and a "Great Dragon".

 **Description** – The size of a two-story building with grey-ish scales, eyes that change color randomly, and a tail that is as long as his head to the beginning of the tail.

 **《** **Great Dragon** **》** – It is a term for a dragon that is larger than the usual one. Not many dragons grow larger than an average house. This type of dragons are stronger, faster, and smarter. Although most of these dragons are thousands of years old, some can be just a few centuries old to be called a "Great Dragon".

 **《** **Blood Route** **》** – A way from which knowledge transfers from one person to the other through blood and open wounds.

 **《** **Dragonification** **》** – An ability that I borrowed from another universe. After reading Missing Middle's story "Dota Highschool"(you should check it out sometime unless you already read it) I wondered how to get Davion gets his armor when he turns from a dragon into a human.

 **《** **Wurmblade** **》** – The blade of the dragon-slaying family, the Bloodoaths, that is passed down from one generation to the next.

 **Description** – Broadsword, golden hilt, golden cross-guard, red runes which are used for dragon-slaying, and steel edges.

 **《** **Frozen Sigil** **》** – It is a magical rune used in Icewrack that is engraved on the children so they would be protected from the cold. It brings a cold feeling wherever that person goes. Covering it stops it from functioning until it is uncovered.

-0-( **Author's Footnotes** )-0-

 **Dazzazzle: ...or maybe seal... but if it is seal then it doesn't follow the main idea of meal and deal...**

 **Davion: Stop muttering the story is done already!**

 **Dazzazzle: What!? You finished it without me!?**

 **Davion: No. You finished it while muttering all the words that end in "-eel".**

 **Dazzazzle: I did?**

 **Aurora: Yes.**

 **Dazzazzle: Maybe it is my** zeal **...**

 **Davion:** Peel **yourself out of it already.**

 **Dazzazzle: Maybe it is the** thrill **of the story...**

 **Aurora: Why can't boy just stop arguing over the** teal **color?**

 **Dazzazzle: Stop it! We are making tot** eel **nonsense!**

 **Aurora: Aaah! An** eel **!**

 **Davion: *slashes at eel***

 **Dazzazzle: Oh right she hates slimy stuff...**

 **Davion: *chases the eel***

 **Dazzazzle: I probably need a beta since proofreading this took too long. Anybody up to the task?**

 **Announcer: First Blood!**

 **Davion: First blood is a great honor for Davion the Eelslayer.**

 **Read, review, and GO TO DOTA TWO TOO!**


End file.
